open_angel_arenafandomcom-20200214-history
Bounty Hunter
Gondar, the Bounty Hunter, is a melee agility hero that is pretty good at knowing enemy positions with his ultimate or following while being invisible with wind walk, hits hard with jinada, and able to ministun while dealing massive damage with shuriken toss. Bounty Hunter while excels at ganking, his critical strike scales to lategame in this gamemode. Bio When the hunted tell tales of Gondar the Bounty Hunter, none are sure of which are true. In whispered tones they say he was abandoned as a kit, learning his skill in tracking as a matter of simple survival. Others hear he was an orphan of war, taken in by the great Soruq the Hunter to learn the master's skill with a blade as they plumbed the dark forests for big game. Still others believe he was a lowly street urchin raised among a guild of cutpurses and thieves, trained in the arts of stealth and misdirection. Around campfires in the wild countryside his quarry speaks the rumors of Gondar's work, growing ever more fearful: they say it was he who tracked down the tyrant King Goff years after the mad regent went into hiding, delivering his head and scepter as proof. That it was he who infiltrated the rebel camps at Highseat, finally bringing the legendary thief White Cape to be judged for his crimes. And that it was he who ended the career of Soruq the Hunter, condemned as a criminal for killing the Prince's prized hellkite. The tales of Gondar's incredible skill stretch on, with each daring feat more unbelievable than the last, each target more elusive. For the right price, the hunted know, anyone can be found. For the right price, even the mightiest may find fear in the shadows. Abilities Q: Shuriken Toss 150 mana || 10 cooldown Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Magical || Pierces Spell Immunity: No Hurls a deadly shuriken at an enemy unit, dealing damage and mini-stunning the target. The shuriken will bounce between any Tracked units who are within a 1200 radius of each other. Cast Range: 400 Cast Point: 0.3 Damage: 150/225/300/375/750/1125 (Talent 225/300/375/450/825/1200) Bounce Range: 1200 Bounce Ministun: 1 (Aghanim's Scepter: 0.75) Note: -Aghanim's Scepter makes shuriken toss bounce twice. --- W: Jinada 12/10/8/6/6/6 cooldown Ability: Passive || Affects: Enemies || Pierces Spell Immunity: Yes Bounty Hunter plans his next hit, passively adding a critical strike and maim to his next attack. Critical Damage: 150%/175%/200%/225%/250%/275% (Talent 275%/300%/325%/350%/375%/400%) Move Speed Slow: 15%/20%/25%/30%/40%/50% Attack Speed Slow: 15/20/25/30/60/120 Slow Duration: 3 --- E: Wind Walk 65 mana || 15 cooldown Ability: No Target || Affects: Self/Enemies || Damage Type: Physical Bounty Hunter becomes invisible and gains the ability to move through other units until he attacks or uses an ability. If he breaks the invisibility with an attack, that attack will deal bonus damage. Cast Point: 0 Fade Time: 1/0.75/0.5/0.25/0.1/0 Damage: 30/60/90/120/260/400 Duration: 20/25/30/35/45/85 --- R: Track 65 mana || 4 cooldown Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Enemy Heroes || Pierces Spell Immunity: Yes || Dispellable: Yes Tracks an enemy hero, granting True Sight of the target, and information on how much gold it is carrying. Allies near the hunted are granted bonus movement speed. If the target dies, Bounty Hunter and nearby heroes collect a bonus bounty of gold. Cast Range: 1200 Cast Point: 0.3 Speed Radius: 900 Move Speed Bonus: 16%/18%/20%/25%/30% Self Bonus Gold: 150/250/350/850/1350 (Talent 450/550/650/1150/1650) Allies Bonus Gold: 40/80/120/320/520 (Talent 340/380/420/620/820) Debuff Duration: 30 Talents Strategy* -Playing this hero is similar to the vanilla, you find the enemy farming, leech them, take their bottles if you can, or you can just farm and get damage items. -Use Shuriken Toss to deal some damage, cancel channeling, or to chase the enemy. -Use Wind Walk to get close to the enemy and initiate, escape too. -Use Track if you can track, knowing enemy position is crucial, especially you can see their items and gold too. Trivia * He seems to be a good pick in the gamemode, however, invisibility is kinda nerfed here and track itself will be removed easily, or just to remove spellblock. * *Knowing how to play bounty hunter from looking some plays, following at your own risk. * More trivia are already typed at Dota 2 Wiki. References Lore Source